User talk:A Beautiful Oblivion
Thanks! ok, sorry again! Thanks for telling me! As you can tell, I'm not very experienced with this stuff! 00:33, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Wait, could you tell me why you undid my edit? I'm sure it was for a reason, but I didn't think I did anything wrong... 23:33, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I did? but I didn't even change the charcat box! thats really weird... But the other things I changed were ok, right? 23:36, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok, what did I do bad on Fawnstep? 01:02, December 11, 2010 (UTC) PCA Question (Please Look Here!) Hey Oblivion! I was just wondering, is it possible to book an image for yourself on PCA whilst one of your images is in the 24 hours CBA stage? Because I've created the charart for another character and I don't want it o go away! Thanks! 09:53, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Flametail You make a good point there. Well, what we could do is maybe put he's a verifed StarClan member because other StarClan cats (i.e. Spottedleaf) have visited the Dark Forest. But then again...maybe we should wait. He was never acctually seen in StarClan. Just the the Dark Forest, though Flametail was not an evil cat, I doubt he'd be in the Dark Forest...but you never know. Maybe you're right. I'll ask for the opinions of other users. Meanwhile, we should just leave it as Residence Unknown. 11:26, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Charart Hi! I'm Cragheart....wait, I think I've met you before. I dunno, haven't been on here in a long time. So, I was wondering..... How do you make charart? Can you tell me?I want to make one.A leader, a deputy, a warrior, a queen and blah blah blah...you know what I mean? I want to make them on my own It's kind wierd weird. Tell me how to do it? Thanks, Cragheart P.S. How do you get Character Boxes? Hi, Feathertail Millie here. I have a couple of questions about your art tutorial. I'm a bit confused. Now, I know how to make the markings, and what I have to use, but there's two things I need to know: #How do you get the highlights to look shiny, and not dark? Is it opacity? #There is a special layer that you can use, it lets you scribble all over the thing and outside the lines, but doesn't destroy the original lineart. How do you get that? Re:re: Charart I am already using the burn tool. This is what I do: #I colour the cat the colour I want. (e.g grey) #I add shading, a slightly lighter shade of grey than the original colour, time, on the shoulder, hind legs and tail. #I blur the shading. It does not do anything that is visible. #I click the dodge/burn tool. #I select burn and highlights, leaving the opacity at its default setting and cover the shading. All it does is darken the cat's base colour. The shading is visible and isn't shiny. Did I do anything wrong? -Feathertail Millie 23:35, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Siggie Hey, Oblivion. :) Nothing important, but I just wanted to ask you something about your signature. Did you happen to spell "frostbite" wrong? I think you left out the "t". Sorry, I'm a spelling freak. XD Just wondering =) -- 01:56, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Np. ;) I'm glad I could help. -- 02:03, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Snowkit Dear Oblivion, I was wondering why you said that Snowkit's status was unknown because all other pages like Speckletail for example said that he was deceased and he is a suspected Starclan member. I was curios about why you would do that. I'm not mad I'm just wondering.Icepelt1998 22:53, December 5, 2010 (UTC)Icepelt1998 Ok, thanks. I always thought he died from the hawk but ok. IcePelt, I think she put that there because there is a extremely slim chance he could have escaped. They never saw him die. HEY!!!! Maybe HE is the forgotten warrior! Just a thought. Smiles and kitty milk, Cardinalfire1234 02:00, December 31, 2010 (UTC)CardinalFire1234 Helloo!!! Hiu my name is Feather moon and i love your page! And i live in canada to! i will never move the the US im very happy were i am. Maby you can swing my my page and check it out to! :) Feathermoon 20:23, December 10, 2010 (UTC)Feathamooonnn!!!! Completly agreed! Leader Is the membership list messed up, or are you the new leader of PCA? :) 20:29, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, congratulations. I wish you luck. I'm sure you'll make a fine leader. :) 20:31, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I'd hardly call it horrible. It's not as if you don't have a life outside of the Wiki. I have homework too, even though I've found the amount to be drastically less than last year. I know you'll do fine. You'll have your deputy and the senior warriors of PCA to help you. Bramble wouldn't have made you deputy if she hadn't thought you'd make a good leader one day. :P 20:37, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Hey, Oblivion! :) Congratulations on becoming a senior warrior in PC and the leader of PCA. I'm glad that my nomination passed. When I think about you, I see something bright that glows inside, and I know you'll be an awesome senior warrior and leader. Congratulations once again! =D -- 19:02, December 12, 2010 (UTC) PCA Leader! | Congratulations! You're the leader of PCA! |Sorry if it's slightly awkward to have someone go all out for a congrats XD |} I know you'll be a great leader! You're amazing at charart, and I've admired your dedication ever since I joined :) 20:31, December 12, 2010 (UTC) just a few questions hi, i just became a PCA apprentice today, and i was wondering how to get the blanks and do you have to outline the shape on myour editiong site? another, when you add the color, how do you not ruin the line art, or fade it, when you color cat? because before I was a apprentice i (attempted) to make one....yea....that didnt work so well....i ended up making the Entire cat black. Encluding the sheet behind it! so yea, i was just asking, i want to be the best i can be! http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shadow.png Just click the link! i found out how to make it pretty! im so exited! and happy! Its my first charart and im really proud! just click the link! oh im so exited for you to see!!!!!! Hi Oblivion I am Bluejaysong, and I just started the wiki a while ago. I am happy with Wikia and you have a really cool Charart! I am not available to talk anymore, bye. Bluejaysong Everything Is Possible '8:44 pm, December 12, 2010 Re: Sorry, I don't have the link, Wikia forgot to send it to me. Its okay, I remember what I edited. So, On her charcat: *made StarClan a link, added a cite *Added Echosong as her apprentice, added a cite Categories: *Added her to Category:Mentors(for mentoring Echosong) I'm 100% sure thats all I edited, and I'm more than 100% sure that I got the references right this time, so could you please tell me what I did wrong? 23:00, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Oops, forgot one :) never mind about the 100% XD I also added to her charcat that she was living in Battles of the Clans. That one I'm pretty sure is correct, so can I add that back in? 00:02, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Please, could you tell me what I did wrong? I need to know, just in case I make that mistake again. 23:20, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks for telling me! But how come on Echosong's page it still says that? just wondering... Is there anything wrong with the rest of the things I edited, or can I add them back in? 00:11, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Daisytail's image My image of Daisytail has completely dissapeared. It's not on in the approved file list, not on the pending approval list, and not on her page. Can you get it back? 01:14, December 14, 2010 (UTC) PCA Congrats on being the new leader of PCA! I'm sure you'll make a great leader. :) Ever since marching band season started earlier this fall, I've found it hard to keep up with my senior warrior duties in PCA, and over the last few months I feel like I've lost my grip on the wiki altogether. To be completely honest, although my spare time was already scarce in the first place, I've sort of lost motivation for the wiki as well. Warriors had sort of become a habit rather than a hobby, if that makes any sense. I was obsessed with the wiki, and not spending as much time with my family and friends as I should have. I'm able to spend more time with them now, but my activeness on this wiki is suffering terribly. So I've got to do the only right thing that I can do now; I'm temporarily quitting PCA. Not only have I found it difficult to keep up with my senior warrior duties, but I still haven't even gotten the new guidelines completely down yet, and as a senior warrior I feel like I should hit myself on the head with my largest textbook until I get. :) Okay, maybe not that bad, but I'm sure I'm making the point I'm trying to make. :) (I'm not very good at explaining things like this, I'm sure you can tell. :P) Plus, the less time I spend on the project, the more my charart skills suffer. (By the way, do you want me to remove my name from the member table, or does it matter if you do it or I do it?) I'll probably rejoin PCA sometime, which is why I said "temporarily quitting", but first I need to get ahold of my life outside the wiki before I start involving myself on the wiki again. Thanks, and I wish you luck as the new leader of the project. PCA has undergone so many changes since I joined last August, and even when I became a senior warrior late that November, but I'm sure you'll be a great leader, and lead it through even more great changes and many more fantastic images. I wish you and all of PCA the best of luck. (Also, I thought of this while thinking about my own exams that I have tomorrow, but good luck on exams if you have them!) 03:23, December 15, 2010 (UTC)\ PCA ( From Bluejaysong) Hi Oblivion, I am Bluejaysong. Can I join PCA as an apprentice? Bluejaysong 6:39 pm December 16, 2010 Flametail Residence Might I ask why you've decided to keep his residence as ''unknown? I mean, this is going to cause an edit war, you do realize that, right? Flametail has been proven reside in StarClan. I have the book, and that's what it says. I mean, it's not flat-out saying that he's in StarClan, but there's enough evidence to infer that he is. I'm not trying to cause an argument with you (or other members), just to let you know. Have a good day! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:33, December 17, 2010 (UTC) User boxes ''Hi, I'd like to know how to make userboxes.'' Like, seriously, I need help making them Thanks! Cragheart 00:09, December 18, 2010 (UTC) One little ? I just have a simple question. How do I use chararts? I would really like to make them myself, but I have NO idea how to! Thanks so much for your help, Oblivion. Keep up the good work! '''Splashpelt 'Of ForestClan '''01:37, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I know where to like get them from warriors wikia, but I don't know how to create them on my computer and upload it here. Does that make any sense? I just want to know how to get them, color them, then put them on the wikia. Thanks! '''Splashpelt 'Of ForestClan ' 13:58, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Please? If it is no burden, I would love if you could make a charart for me. Here is the details, Stormstar is a sleek, beautiful silver-colored she-cat with a white underbelly and tail-tip, bright clear blue eyes, slender black stripes, and furry tail. Thanks anyway. Stormstar of Ivyclan 02:23, December 19, 2010 (UTC)Stormstar of Ivyclan PCA Problem This probably sounds annoying, but there are no avilable cats to make chararts for on PCA. Should there be some soon? I am a new apprentice and I have nothing to do. [[User:Bluejaysong|'Bluejaysong]]Seeing isn’t Believing… 21:56, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Oblivion Thankyou, something will show up soon. I'll see if any users want anything. :) [[User:Bluejaysong|'Bluejaysong']]Seeing isn’t Believing… 22:02, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Please Help! Nightshine added me as an apprentice on PCA, and Maplefrost went off on me for accidently reserving a character she was already making art for, when I accidentaly missed her name on the list! She said ou would ban me and it really hurt my feelings! What do I do? :'C [[User:Bluejaysong|'Bluejaysong']]Seeing isn’t Believing… 22:15, December 21, 2010 (UTC) firestar can u tell me how firestar lost his 8 lives plws StarClan bless you, Squirrelflight Kitty101girl907 20:52, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey can I have permission I used your pic of minnowtail as an apprentice am i allowed??? ~Rainpaw~ 21:31, December 23, 2010 (UTC) PCA hey i have an idea for PCA!!! i couldnt find the talk page soo i am going to tell u here. IDEA=MEDCINCE CATS WHO BECOME ELDERS STILL HAVE THAT MEDICINCE HERBS IN THERE MOUTH i am not saying i want to do this but if anyone else wants to they can Cinderpelt123 14:58, December 29, 2010 (UTC) while we are on the subject can i become an apprentice for the PCA. what Ravenpaw is still aliveLionheartfan122 23:39, December 29, 2010 (UTC) PCA Apprenticeing HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wanted to know how you become a PCA apprentice. It seems like a great way to contribute to society, and I think you can make charats on Photoshop. Just wanted to know. Smiles and stumpy legs, Cardinalfire1234 02:15, December 31, 2010 (UTC)CardinalFire1234